Only One (SHINee)
by ariskadesy
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Kim Kibum setelah kedatangan siswa baru bernama Lee Jinki? Dan siapakah sebenarnya seorang Lee Jinki? OnKey fanfiction! BL, OOC, don't like don't read! RnR please


"Hey Kim Kibum! Lihatlah kemari!"

Namja bertubuh ramping yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya ke arah suara dan….

'blam! blam! blam!'

Lemparan bola salju yang –cukup- banyak begitu menyakitkan ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu meringis pelan menahan sakit sambil melindungi tubuhnya yang sakit sekenanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha lihatlah Kim Kibum! Wajah jelekmu bertambah jelek! Hahaha.."

"Hey dia melindungi tubuhnya! Hahaha! Tubuh sok kuatnya ternyata sangat lemah!"

"Dasar namja tak berguna! Hahaha"

Berbagai hinaan dari beberapa anak muda berpakaian seragam SMA yang sama dengannya mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi benturan-benturan bola salju yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit, namja bernama Kibum itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika lemparan bola salju tersebut berhenti dan berganti dengan sang "Ketua Geng" yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau tak seharusnya berjalan-jalan melewati daerah ini anak manis." Ketua geng blasteran China-Kanada yang bernama Wu Yifan itu mulai mengelus-elus dagu runcing milik Kibum dan membuang kacamata minus Kibum. Ia menyeringai kecil.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya yang hampir meloncat keluar karena ketakutan. Ia memundurkan dirinya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Yifan. Tiba-tiba tangan besar Yifan meraba lehernya dan mulai mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Dan karena kau adalah juara bertahan rangking paralel di sekolah, harusnya kau tahu itu. Jangan sok idiot di depanku! Apa selama ini telingamu tak kau pasang hah?" Yifan makin kuat mencengkram leher Kibum.

Kibum meronta-ronta sambil memukul pelan tangan Yifan. Sungguh sebentar lagi nafasnya akan segera habis jika tangan Yifan tak kunjung lepas dari lehernya.

"Selain tak punya telinga, ternyata kau juga bisu ya? Dasar namja idiot, tak berguna! Cih!" Yifan menghempaskan tubuh lemah Kibum pada kolam ikan yang sedikit membeku oleh musim dingin di dekatnya. Seketika sorak-sorak dan tawa mengejek menelusup di telinga Kibum.

"Hahaha dasar namja lemah! Ayo teman-teman kita tinggalkan dia" Yifan menyeringai puas sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kibum dan segera menyusul teman-temannya.

Tubuh Kibum kini –sangat- basah kuyup oleh air es dari kolam tersebut. Ia mulai menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan jaket tebalnya juga basah. Orang-orang di sekitar taman itu melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Kibum mulai melangkah menuruni kolam tersebut dan segera berjalan pulang sambil menggigil kedinginan. Kedua tangannya reflek saling menggesekkan satu sama lain berusaha menghangatkan diri. Ia tak peduli bagaimana sekarang orang menatapnya. Entah iba, jijik, prihatin. Ia sungguh tak peduli.

~Only One~

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Kibum! Kenapa kau bisa sampai basah kuyup seperti ini? Kau jatuh lagi di sungai hah? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Kibum tersenyum –sangat- tipis. Ia tahu, jika ia pulang nanti pasti akan mendapat omelan super bawel dari sang kakak, Kim Jonghyun.

"Ya! Kenapa malah diam. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kibum!" Jonghyun berteriak kesal ketika sang adik malah terdiam ketika ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iya" Ucap Kibum, singkat. "Aku lelah, jadi biarkan aku beristirahat dulu."

"Perlu aku bantu? Aku berusaha pulang kerja lebih awal hanya karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kibumie." Nada bicara Jonghyun mulai melembut. Ia tidak tega melihat kondisi Kibum yang basah kuyup sambil berusaha terlihat kuat, padahal Jonghyun tahu jika Kibum pastilah kedinginan.

"Dan.. Hey dimana kacamatamu Kibum?"

"Aku tak apa. Kacamataku hanyut di sungai. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

'BLAM'

"Haishhh" Jonghyun menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya pada sofa ruang tamunya. Ia sangat lelah pada sikap acuh tak acuh Kibum. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sifat Kibum yang sekarang terlalu pendiam. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya sehingga ia begitu tak berharga di mata Kibum?

"Setidaknya kau sedikit bercerita kepadaku. Aku ini kakak kandungmu Kim Kibum.." Jonghyun berbisik lirih sambil menatap kosong lantai yang diinjaknya.

~Only One~

Sinar mentari dengan jahilnya menelusup dari arah jendela kamar Kibum dan membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terusik. Ia mulai menggeliat pelan sambil membuka perlahan matanya menyesuaikan retinanya.

Ia mengambil kacamata baru di dalam laci samping tempat tidurnya. Jangan heran ia sudah mempunyai kacamata lagi, karena ia selalu mempunyai beberapa kacamata cadangan jika saja sewaktu-waktu kacamatanya hilang –atau bahkan dihancurkan- oleh teman yang suka mengganggunya.

Matanya terasa berat karena ia menangis sepanjang malam. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan cermin yang berukuran sama persis dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Ia menatap miris pada tubuhnya.

Matanya menghitam karena terlalu banyak menangis dan tubuhnya menjadi semakin kurus dengan beberapa bercak darah menodai piyama tidurnya. Kibum meringis pelan ketika tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh luka hantaman batu dari teman-temannya yang dibuat sepulang sekolah di lengan kirinya. Beruntung kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya. Jika saja kakaknya tahu, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi sekolahnya nanti ketika kakak kesayangannya itu mengamuk. Persis seperti monster =_=

Selama ini tak ada sekalipun orang terdekatnya yang tahu jika ia selalu dibully oleh teman-temannya. Tak terkecuali Minho –teman sebangkunya di kelas- dan tentu saja kakaknya, Kim Jonghyun. Ia selalu dipandang aneh, menjijikkan, suka menyendiri oleh teman-temannya. Itulah sebabnya ia tak mempunyai teman sekalipun. Ditambah dengan kondisi keluarganya –sebut saja kedua orang tuanya- yang tak pernah memperhatikannya sekalipun. Hanya memikirkan pekerjaan dan uang. Ia merasa sangat dikucilkan, namun ia berusaha tetap bersikap sewajarnya. Walaupun tanpa sedikitpun senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

Kibum segera beranjak dari depan cermin dan segera mandi mengingat hari ini ia masih bersekolah. Tak lupa ia segera melempar bajunya yang terkena darahnya ke mesin cuci agar kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya

"Hey Kibum, cepat sarapan bersama denganku. Aku rindu tak sarapan berdua denganmu adik kecilku." Jonghyun melempar senyum tiga jarinya ke arah Kibum yang mulai menuruni tangga. Kibum segera menghampirinya dan duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Jonghyun.

"Mana eomma dan appa?"

Seketika senyum Jonghyun luntur. Ia sedang tak ingin membahas eomma dan appa mereka di pagi ini. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat mood Kibum semakin buruk.

"M-mereka sedang b-berlibur. Ya.. Mereka berlibur ke Paris!" Seru Jonghyun sambil berusaha mengembalikan senyumnya walau terpaksa.

Kibum tersenyum tipis –atau bahkan bisa dikatakan menyeringai- mendengar kata-kata kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi jangan mencoba membohongiku dengan tipuan bodoh seperti itu." Kibum meletakkan kembali sandwich yang masih termakan separuh miliknya ke piring lalu mengambil tas di sampingnya dan segera beranjak keluar rumah.

"Perlu kuantar dengan mobil Kibumie? Di luar cuaca sangat dingin." Jonghyun menatap khawatir pada adik kesayangannya. Ia sungguh menyesal mengatakan hal tadi pada Kibum.

"Tak perlu" Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju ke sekolahnya meninggalkan Jonghyun dengan wajah muramnya. Jonghyun sungguh sedih merasakan sikap Kibum yang tiap hari semakin berbeda. Ia merindukan sifat manja adik kecilnya dulu.

~Only One~

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Suara Park Seongsaenim menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat penghuninya yang sedari tadi sangat gaduh terdiam seketika.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Gwangju. Lee Taemin, masuklah."

Munculah namja cantik dari balik pintu kelas lalu berjalan menuju Park Seongsaenim yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Seketika siulan dan teriakan gemas para namja dan yeoja di kelas tersebut bersahutan. Namja bernama Taemin itu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Mata Park Seongsaenim melotot melihat kegaduhan –lagi- siswanya dan membuat mereka yang berada di dalam kelas bungkam untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Mmm.. A-annyeong h-hasseyo.. T-taemin imnida.. Bangapta.. M-mohon bantuannya." Taemin berkata dengan gugup lalu membungkuk sopan sambil memasang tampang polosnya yang terlewat lucu.

"Kyaaaa dia imut sekaliii!"

"Cantiknyaaaa!"

"Aigoo lucunyaa! Kyeoptaaa!"  
"Taemiiinn jadilah pacarkuu!"

Seketika tatapan horror serentak dari seluruh siswa dan Park seongsaenim –kecuali Kibum- di kelas tersebut tertuju pada namja yang berada di samping kiri Kibum setelah celotehan dan komentar paling akhir untuk Taemin yang keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Minho.

Namja jakung tersebut mengelus tengkuknya sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda teman-teman."

"Hey itu tidak lucu kau tahu!"  
"Iya! Aku tak ikhlas Taemin bersamamu!"  
"Lagi pula mana mungkin Taemin mau denganmu!"

Kibum yang berada di pojok kelas –di samping kanan Minho- memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan teman sekelasnya. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak lelah dan kehausan setelah berteriak seperti orang gila seperti itu eoh?

'BRAK'

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Hening dalam sekejap. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut ketika sang guru killer menampakkan sisi 'monster' nya.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong depan Kibum yang berada di pojok kiri." Nada Park seongsaenim kembali melembut. Sungguh berbeda dengan wajah menyeramkannya barusan ketika marah -_-

Taemin pun berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksudkan Park Seongsaenim. Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan siswa yang menggerutu karena tidak bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong hasseyo, Taemin imnida. Siapa namamu?"

Kibum –orang yang diajak berkenalan oleh Taemin- melengos ke arah lain seakan tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Taemin menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan perilaku teman baru yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

"Kibum memang seperti itu, Taemin. Sudahlah, berkenalan denganku saja ya." Minho berusaha menggoda Taemin dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Memang kau siapa?" Taemin memandangnya dengan muka datar lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada papan tulis di depannya. Minho mendengus pelan, ia selalu berhasil melumpuhkan namja atau yeoja cantik di sekolahnya. Kenapa seakan kemampuan hebatnya itu hilang di depan Taemin?

"Ssssttt Kibumie.. Dia cantik ya walau memasang wajah datar seperti itu hihi.." Bisik Minho, mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Biasa saja" Sahut Kibum.

"Ah kau cemburu ya? Tenang saja Kibumie, tetap kau yang paling cantik kok di sekolah ini." Minho mencubiti pipi kurus Kibum dan mulai menampakkan wajah sok imutnya. Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dengan cekatan, tangan Kibum pun mendorong wajah Minho dari hadapannya dan menjitaknya dengan keras.

"CHOI MINHO! KIM KIBUM!"

"N-ne seongsaenim.." Sahut Minho sambil menunduk. Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dengan kelakuan kodok jadi-jadian disebelahnya ini -_-

~Only One~

"Jinki hyung!"

Seorang namja tampan yang sedang menelusuri lorong kelasnya membalikkan badannya, lalu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati adiknya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh.. Aku capek men.. hah hah.. carimu kemana-manahh hhyung." Taemin berbicara sambil berusaha mengambil nafasnya.

"Bicara dengan benar Taemin-ah. Istirahatlah dulu." Namja tampan bernama Jinki itu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diambil oleh Taemin untuk diminumnya.

"Haahh legaa.. Hyung mau kemana? Bagaimana tadi suasana di kelas barumu?"

"Hyung mau ke kantin. Ikutlah dengan hyung. Ngomong-ngomong soal kelas, biasa saja sih. Tidak ada yang menarik. Lalu kau?"

"Tadi teman-teman sekelas bersorak-sorak ketika aku datang, hyung. Sepertinya aku mendapat kelas yang agak 'nakal'." Taemin berjalan di samping Jinki sambil memandang lantai yang diinjaknya lalu menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"Ah tak apa, barangkali ada yang baik kok. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" Tanya Jinki.

"Sudah hyung. Hanya saja ada satu anak yang membuatku penasaran. Ia tak mau berkenalan denganku, walaupun aku sudah tau namanya dari teman-teman sih. Dia suka sekali menyendiri. Paling-paling orang yang mau berada didekatnya hanya teman disebelahnya yang bernama Minho." Mata Taemin menerawang sambil mengingat-ingat info dari teman-teman yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa dia?" Jinki mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia dan Taemin sudah berada di kantin dan duduk di bangku mereka.

"Hmmm sebentar aku cari dulu orangnya." Bola mata Taemin mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Seingatnya tadi waktu di kelas, ia melihat Kibum yang diseret paksa oleh Minho menuju kantin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ah! Itu dia hyung!" Taemin berteriak semangat ketika objek yang dari tadi dicarinya ditemukan olehnya. Jinki menoleh cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh adiknya.

Mata Jinki membesar ketika retinanya menangkap sosok berkacamata yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil memandang malas ke arah temannya yang makan sebuah burger –big size- dengan rakus.

"K-Kibumm.."

Taemin tersedak minumannya yang baru saja ia minum sehabis diantarkan oleh penjual jus di kantin itu.

"Dari mana hyung tahu namanya? Apa hyung sekarang menjadi peramal eoh?"

Jinki segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diluncurkan begitu saja dari mulut Taemin. Ia memandang tajam ke arah adiknya yang tetap menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Peramal apa hah? Aish tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu darimana hyung tau namanya? Apa hyung sudah mengenalnya terlebih dulu? Apa hyung stalkernya?" Pandangan Taemin berubah menyelidik. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jinki.

"A-aku…." Jinki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung akan mengatakan apa pada adiknya ini.

**Flashback**

_"Hyungie, andwae.. Jebal hiks.. Jangan hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks." Seorang namja mungil memeluk erat tubuh namja mungil lainnya yang hendak naik ke mobilnya._

_ "Mianhae Kibumie. Aku harus segera pergi, appa dipindah tugaskan di daerah Gwangju." Ujar namja bernama Jinki yang membalas pelukan erat dari namja mungil yang berbeda 1 tahun dibawahnya._

_ "Hyung hiks.. Aku tak mempunyai teman lagi selain kau.. Hiks jebal hyung.."_

_ "Jinki-aa! Cepat naik ke mobil! Kereta akan datang 15 menit lagi" Suara lantang berasal dari arah mobil Jinki terdengar. Ya, itu adalah suara Mr. Lee._

_ "Tak bisakah sebentar lagi? Aku sedang menenangkan Kibum, appa!"_

_ "Tidak bisa! Kita harus berangkat sekarang!" _

_ Jinki hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia juga benar-benar merasa tak rela meninggalkan sosok Kibum yang sudah dianggap adik keduanya setelah Taemin tentunya._

_ "Kibum-ah, maafkan aku." Perlahan Jinki melepaskan pelukan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. Setelah berhasil melepaskannya, ia segera menghapus air mata Kibum yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya meleleh._

_ "Aku pergi Kibum-ah. Jaga baik-baik dirimu. Aku menyayangimu." Jinki mencium puncak kepala Kibum, lalu tersenyum sangat manis, walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali menangis._

_ "Andwae hyung! Andwaeee! Hyuung jebaall!" Kibum semakin berteriak kencang melihat Jinki mulai memasuki mobilnya._

_ "Kibum, sudahlah. Kau masih bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon." Jonghyun –kakak Kibum- memeluk perut Kibum, mencoba menahan Kibum yang terus meronta ingin menyusul Jinki dan berusaha menghalangi Jinki untuk pergi meninggalkannya._

_ TBC_

Huaaahh emang bener-bener gak bakat banget bikin fanfiction ya –" Kenapa jelek sekali ini.. Haish

Butuh pencerahan nih kaya'nya :D Review ya, biar bikin aku semangat neglanjutin ff gaje ini ^^


End file.
